


Last Man On Earth

by kalypsobean



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Gen, Pregnant While At Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Summary: Being sure everyone's going to be fine with it doesn't make telling people easier, even when they are, you know, fine with it. Waiting just makes sense.
Relationships: Christina "Chris" Alonso & Jim Street, Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson & Jim Street, David "Deacon" Kay & Jim Street, Dominique Luca & Jim Street, Jim Street & Victor Tan, Robert Hicks & Jim Street
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44
Collections: Unusual_Bearings_2020





	Last Man On Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirty_diana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/gifts).



1\. 

"Be safe, get checked out." Hondo leaves him with two paramedics who, to be fair, probably also think they'd be better placed checking over the hostages than a SWAT guy who's well enough to argue about it. He's fine; they've all been shot before, and he knows how it feels when it's just a really bad bruise. 

He had the stomachache before shift, and he doesn't need to tell anyone about that, or the pudge that keeps rounding out even though he's been working out more since coming back to the team. He knows how this goes; he'll take off the vest, they'll press on his chest and side and take him to the hospital for an X-ray - to be safe - and they'll send him home with ibuprofen and a note for Medical Services.

"You know, we could skip all this. I go home, take a few days, I'm good, right?" The paramedics glance at each other and say nothing. "I really will go straight home."

He gets a glimpse of Hondo and Luca as Hondo follows Black Betty out of the carpark. It feels weird, the doors of the ambulance closing, the paramedic holding him down, and nobody there riding along.

They have better things to do, and he's got this. He'll be home before Luca is, maybe even with enough pizza that Luca will laugh and get the rest of team over to help eat it.

2.

They let him out three days later. He's spent the time switching between bored out of his mind and so far stuck in his head that he just ended up more confused and annoyed by the whole thing. Being in hospital is not like on TV, where everyone sits in the waiting room and then files in and out until someone says you need your rest and you just go to sleep. It's loud and busy and your teammates have actual jobs and stop by for five minutes with stupid joke gifts and then have to go and can't tell you why because there's no time and they're sorry.

And he gets it, he does, but really now, it's killing him to not even get to finish the job, and not going out with the team again is bringing up all that stuff he tries not to think about - his mom, his brother, his mom again, his brother again. And he really doesn't want to end up back in the armory, but he can't focus and he knows Hondo will clock it like that. So he doesn't ask Luca to bring his stuff, or try to get Chris to talk to him again, or tell Hondo what's really going on. Tan looks at him like he kind of knows, but he knows Tan won't tell even if he's figured it out. Deac's got his own stuff going on to worry about; only stopped by once, which was a relief and kind of not so much of one since Deac's got the most experience with stuff like this. 

It's okay. He's good at dealing with stuff on his own. He just knows he doesn't have to. His kid is going to have the best family, and the thought makes him sick and excited all at once. 

Luca has to catch him throwing up and somehow thinks the solution is soda water and watching every single shitty movie they own between them. 

He wakes up in his own bed, his alarm turned off and a post-it on his forehead. He didn't even know they had post-its. 

3\. 

Medical clear him with a bunch of conditions that he basically agrees to because he's going nuts at home and they assure him that they can't actually tell Hondo anything more than whether he's field-ready or not. Hondo leaves him at HQ with Luca anyway, claiming to have already called Rocker in. He's got this weird expression on his face that's like he's clenching his jaw and is super tense, and honestly, Street's just really glad to not be in the armory, and doesn't feel like fighting it. 

"Besides, it's gonna be fun, you and me tearing up the screens," Luca says, punching him on the shoulder. Hicks makes some comment about not paying for any damage, and it's the most normal he's felt since the whole thing started.

Two hours later, he's wishing for normal, running from the most insane dog in LA, and wondering why he's suddenly dizzy and winded. 

Ten seconds later, he's fine except for the dog licking his face and Tan laughing from inside a goddamned car.

"Remind me why I missed you guys?"

Hondo pulls him in and presses their foreheads together, his hand ending up on the back of Street's neck. It's oddly comforting and really weird at the same time, particularly with everybody watching. 

"You're one of us. That's not going to change."

He totally does not spend the night analysing why Hondo went with that one, or how oddly dry Hondo's skin was, or anything like that. He's just still sore enough that leaning on the wall and pretending to drink his beer is perfectly acceptable, even if Tan insists it's just his ego that's wounded.

4.

He knows he has to tell someone eventually; it's like a pressure building up from the back of his mind, the same way really bad feelings go before they turn into hunches that are actually useful. Normally he'd talk to Chris, but she's still being weird, and he thinks it would be weird, anyway, plus he can hear her saying something like, "Rip the bandaid off, Street. Better now than when it's too late." Which would be great advice, and maybe he just doesn't want to hear it. Besides, he's fairly sure Hondo already knows, though he hasn't made a single call that's put Street firmly in the back seat since he was cleared. It's just that Hondo always seems to know when something's off, and sends him to question someone or hang back for intel, or puts him on the roof instead of the door.

"You good, Street?" he'll say sometimes, like it's actually a question and not just a quick check that right, yeah, his head's in the game.

So he goes to Luca, because then it's just as easy as walking into the kitchen without a hoodie on, and he doesn't have to ask, or explain, or deal.

"Whoa, man, congrats," Luca says, and it kind of feels powerful, the way Luca just rolls with everything and accepts it. Like yeah, actually, he can do this. But then Luca goes thoughtful, quiet, the way that usually means Luca's been scheming, planning some thing that's going to come out and seem absolutely out there and you just have to hang on because it'll make sense in a few weeks.

"You moving out?" he says, and Street did not expect it to be that.

"What? No. Where would I go, man? You're my family, you know that." He kind of likes Luca's grin, it's wide and okay, it's morning, so it stinks a bit because Luca's suddenly all over him and right there. But it comes with a sparkle and some of the dullness that Luca's had about him since his shoulder went just seems to lift. 

"This is awesome! A kid, man, wow. You got a name?" And he can see it, in the way that Luca's eyes dart around and he starts twitching, like he wants to pace but isn't: Luca's truly happy, and planning where the cot's going to be and if they didn't have to go in the house would probably be baby-proofed by the end of the day.

"No name. Haven't really been thinking about it yet, you know?"

"I get it man, I get it."

He wants to tell Luca to maybe not tell anyone, to maybe keep it just them, that he's the first, but it feels a bit selfish. 

Plus, if Hondo already knows, that's not really true.

5.

Turns out Hondo doesn't know. It takes Tan asking Luca why he's so peppy today and Luca spilling and stopping himself for Street to just blurt it out in the middle of a briefing.

"Medical's cleared you?" Hicks says, and Street shrugs away the hands and the congratulations, keeps his head straight.

"They have, yeah. And I'm checking in regularly."

"Okay," Hicks nods. "Come see me later and I'll help you sort out the leave application." 

He nods and the briefing goes on as if nothing was different, because it wasn't. 

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Chris says, when they're gearing up and it's just them. "You know I can keep secrets better than Luca can."

"It's not that," he says. "I just wanted this for as long as I can."

He waits for the disappointment, but it's like it doesn't come, like there's been a weight hanging over him and it just evaporates. Or like a cloud, and it rains a little and the cloud's gone, just like that. 

He really is crap with words.

"I respect that," Chris says. "I got your back, always." She lifts her weapon and then nods downwards.

"Best godmother, right here," he says. He carries the memory of her smile as he rolls out, holding onto it until the last possible moment, when everything snaps out and it's just his team and the target, the mission.

6.

So Hondo's maybe a little pissed, and he was maybe a little underprepared. But he takes it, because it boils down to this:

"You're going to have this kid?" Hondo says, and it's not the leader voice, it's gentle and slightly gravelly, the way he always imagined Hondo would talk if he ever hung out with them normally instead of doing his one-drink, have-fun-without-the-boss routine.

"Yeah," Street says, and he doesn't think about how it's too late to change his mind anyway and he's so used to the idea that he can't even think of not going through with it now, because if he puts those into words Hondo would probably see it on his face and that's a conversation he does not want to have, like, ever.

"Okay." Hondo says, and then he stiffens up again, as if there was something he was holding in too, probably a lot. "I'm not going to stop you going out but you need to be sure. You need anything, you let me know before it's a problem."

"Of course. I wouldn't put the team at risk, you know that."

"That's not..." and then Hondo's doing the touching again, and it's weird but not as much, like he could get used to it just like he went from being infertile to pregnant from one incident. "I want you to be safe. Everyone comes home. Everyone." And there's an emphasis on safe, and everyone, and Street wonders if maybe Hondo's a little jealous. Or something. There's something there, anyway. Hondo can be intense, sometimes, and that makes him hard to read.

"I will be," he says, and the tension's gone, same as the weight and the cloud and the feeling like he has to be perfect because now everyone knows and hasn't left. "I got this."

Hondo puts a hand on his shoulder, squeezes, just like maybe a hundred other times, and not. "We got this," he says, and for once Street feels like everything is going to work out.


End file.
